


Fall in Brooklyn

by MrsElla1950



Series: The Year Of Love [1]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Death, Fanfiction, Feels, Fluff and Angst, Love, Multi, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 09:29:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6950728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsElla1950/pseuds/MrsElla1950
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt Murdock believes that beauty is subjective. Each person sees, or in his case doesn't see, things differently. He finds beauty in Brooklyn Rogers-Stark, one of the three children of Tony and Steve. But as much as he would like to be with her, Brooklyn is trapped in an abusive relationship. Although she is scared to leave, Matt will never give up on her. Because even though beauty is subjective, something that beautiful is something you fight for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

He wanted to see her. For all that was holy, he just wanted to see her face. Not through licking flames that obscured his vision. Not through his hands, by playing it off as he wanted to feel her. No. He wanted to see her properly. The normal way.  
He wanted to watch her play football and see how skilled she was at the game, because no one ever shut up about it. He wanted to see her try and follow along with her sister while they danced and laughed. He wanted to see her hair color, which he had heard was black as night, or even look deep into her blue eyes, as if they were an ocean that he would be forever lost in, or something cheesy like that. But no. He would never get that luxury.  
He knew how her boyfriend appreciated her, and by that he meant that he didn’t. Wade teased and broke her, without realizing how close she was to leaving every second of every day. When Wade talked, her heartbeat would speed up. Usually that meant love, but instead it was out of fear. He didn't know what Wade did to her behind closed doors, but the thoughts that ran through his head made his blood boil.  
One day, she cried in his arms, but didn’t say a word. He knew it was Wade. He made sure she couldn't leave again that night. He didn’t want her to go back and get hurt again.  
“I know what you are thinking.” She sniffled into his arms. “It wasn’t him. I just fell” He had no idea she had bruises. But he did know she was lying. And that she was afraid.  
“Brooklyn, are you okay?”  
“I’m fine. Just a few marks is all. I will be just fine… soon…” As those words left her cherry scented lips, he pulled her close and hushed her as she cried, almost as if she were a small, timid child, who had just fallen off of her bike and he were her loving mother.  
No matter how much he begged and pleaded with her, the next morning, she left again. She went back to her miniature circle of hell.She knew he could help, but she also knew that getting him involved would put him in danger. He was her friend. She could never put his life at risk for her sake. But if she did, he would gladly jump in front of a bullet for her.  
Yes, all Matthew Murdock wanted was to see the girl he was in love with. It was never a childish love. In fact, it just started as a friendship, which grew to loving like friends, and then it turned into his heart rate speeding up when she spoke, and he began to noticed the little things. Like how he could hear the smile in her voice. But to see, yes to see her smile. To see if her eyes squished a little when she laughed, or to even know if she had dimples. To see the tears slowly slip down her face, as he slowly wiped each one away. Seeing her, in her full glory, the glory no one else appreciates. Yes, seeing her would truly be bliss.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Foggy and Matt have a discussion about Beauty.

“Foggy, That is a really dumb question,” I say, pouring the black coffee into my cup. Well, more like hot, dirty water, but I don't tell Karen that.  
“Ah, come on Matt. You could see when you were little. So what does beauty look like?” Foggy sips from his mug and makes a loud, childish, slurping sound, “Have you really forgotten?”  
I sigh softly and shift in my seat as I look through those damn flames at my best friend. “I guess… I guess I just think beauty is subjective.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“Well, think about it this way. I may see one thing and think it is beautiful, but you may disagree and think it is the ugliest thing that has ever existed.”  
“I didn’t ask what I thought was beautiful.” I know what answer he wants, and unfortunately he is right. When I hear beautiful, I think Brooklyn.  
“It’s really complicated, Foggy.”  
“Just tell her. It’s easy.”  
I snort at his casualness but I knew was right. The man with no fear, afraid of telling a girl he loves her. But I can’t put her at risk. I can’t. If I do say something, she could get hurt again, and it would be all my fault. .  
“If she weren’t dating Wade, I would be able to tell her just fine. Plus, I don’t think lawyers are her type,” I say, gently putting my coffee down.  
Foggy laughed next to me, and I see him shake his head through my impaired vision, his blonde (or is it a light brown color? My blindness makes these things pretty difficult.) shimmy back and forth. “You see Matt. That’s how I know you can lie.”  
“Are you talking about telling her, or the beauty thing.”  
“Oh, I am talking about telling her how you feel. Look, we have been friends for a long time, but I have to be honest with you here. If she doesn’t make the first move, you may never even hint towards your undying love for her” As my friend finishes his spiel, he leans back into his seat, and silence overcomes us both for a few moments, until I finally speak up.  
“So what is beauty to you, Foggy?”  
“Well,” he smiles sadly, “I don’t think it matters. I believe that beauty will always be destroyed. No matter how hard we fight for it, it will always disappear at some point or another. Sure, the longer we fight, the longer it stays, but it still disappears”.  
“Oh, that’s not true. Some things always last,” I said, slightly surprised by how smart he sounded, despite how untrue it was.  
“It is, Matty. Someone will always find a way to take what you find beautiful.” He shook his head softly, probably at my stubbornness. “It’s just how the world works.”  
”Then what do we do?”  
“We hold on to it and enjoy it as long as we can. And we never, ever, stop fighting for it”.


	3. Chapter 3

As the cab pulls up to the Rogers-Stark mansion, I get out and immediately smell the trees. I look around and see the leaves being blown about by the breeze, which also moves my hair in wisps around my face. It isn’t quite fall yet, but it is obvious that the foliage around the home is slowly dying. Every now and then, a leaf drifts down with the wind and lands quietly on the ground. 

In front of me, there is a small moving truck, with people talking from the inside. No, not talking, moaning. I chuckle to myself and walk toward the back, knocking gently. 

“You know Peter, I would rather not see you completely naked when I walk in”.

Bucky, the now college students boyfriend laughs and replies, “Oh as if you can see anyways. But yeah, you are safe”. 

I chuckle and walk into the room, I can see the blur of Peter and Bucky on a couch. They are close together, but not as close as they are emotionally. Their heartbeats beat as one, always in time with one another. But let’s face it, I was not here for them. 

“So uh, how is your sister taking this?” 

“Oh, you mean Angel?” I can practically hear the grin as Peter speaks. Bucky laughs and kisses Peter’s cheek. 

“Don’t be a little shit, SpiderTwink.” Peter scoffs, but Bucky keeps talking, “Brooklyn is fine. She is inside if you want to help us move boxes.”

“Is Wade here?” I mutter softly, not wanting to even say his name. 

“No, he isn’t.” Peter sighs softly, “He really isn’t that bad, you know.”  _ Oh Pete, if only you knew.  _

“Well, I’m gonna head inside. I will see you two around.” I walk out of the room and instantly hear Bucky go back to nibbling on Peter’s neck. Because moaning is definitely what I came to hear. 

When I step through the large door, I hear laughter and a crash. I smell hamburgers and french fries, along with an unnatural amount lysol sprayed around the room. Two pairs of feet run down the stairs, and suddenly bells are ringing. I hear Brooklyn giggling before her feet disappear. I see a flaming blur go down the bannister of the stairs, and another, much lighter toned girl follow her. 

“Hello, Brooklyn,” I say, right before her arms wrap around me, pulling me close. 

“Hi, Matty!” she giggles into my neck. The familiar smells of cherries and vanilla invade my nose in the most amazing way. Her heart beat is slow, but not in a bad way. It is relaxed. I smile softly to myself and hide my face in her neck.

“Good to see you too, Matthew.” The lighter blurr walks toward me and crosses her arms. The difference between Brooklyn and her sister, Angel? Angel always smells like her boyfriend and herself at the same time. It was a mix. Part of her smells like chocolate and blossoms, while the other part, that came from her boyfriend, smells like just enough axe (Sam messes up alot. He always does dumb stuff. But the one thing he has also done right was the amount of body spray. As a blind man with heightened senses, I seriously want to thank him.) and also like sweat. But it shows how close they are to each other. 

“Hey, Angel. How is your ballet coming?” 

“Oh, you know. It’s pretty decent. My feet are still killing me, but the pain medicine you told me about works really well.”

“I’m glad,” I say. Brooklyn is still holding me, and I am still holding her. I don’t ever want to let go, but eventually she moves her arms away. 

“Are you here to help Peter move?” She says excitedly, her body bouncing a little. 

I chuckles softly to myself, “Yeah. But tell me, how is your olympics training?” 

But before she can tell me, the door opens. The familiar scent of alcohol and mexican food enters, his heartbeat steady. No one says a word. 

“You ready, Brooklyn?” Wade says. I feel my heartbeat speed up in anger. 

“Ready for?” She replies, but then quickly gasps, “Oh shit babe! I am so sorry. I  _ completeme _ -completely forgot! Um, maybe we can go to di-dinner tonight! You can help us get Peter ready to move while we wait. It will be fun.”

“Brooklyn,” Wade sighs, “he has literally everyone here to help him. He can handle losing two pairs of hands.” 

“Actually, Mr. Wilson.” I smile softly to myself, “Brooklyn’s impressive strength helps us all immensely. It will take twice the time to finish, if we do not have her help. But as she said, why not help? If you want to spend time with her so badly, then why not help do something useful in the process?” I hear Wade’s heartbeat go incredibly fast. Unfortunately, I am the only one who knows. 

“Yeah, yeah. I have to get going anyways. Sam’s Taco truck is calling my name. Dinner. 7. Please don’t forget. Okay?” 

Brooklyn agrees and everything goes quiet again as Wade leaves. The room goes still. Brooklyn’s heartbeat is faster, but at least for now she is safe. As we all start moving the boxes, only one thought crosses my mind. 

 

_ What if I just made it worse? _


End file.
